If Edward Died
by VMG-OBSESSIONS
Summary: What would have happened if Bella hadn't made it on time? Would she still become a vampire? Who would change her? What amazing powers would she have? How would the twilight saga change forever? Would Edward and Bella be re-united? WHERE? ALIVE? or NOT?
1. Too Late

**If Edward Died**

**Alternate Ending for New Moon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters besides the ones I made up. They are the wonderful creation of Stephanie Meyer.**

**Prologue**

What would have happened?

if Bella never made it on time?

if Edward hadn't felt her warm embrace?

if he had stepped into the sunlight?

if he was dead?

The following are quotes from New Moon:

The light flicked on…..Alice…..not going anywhere…..how bad was it, Charlie…..at the funeral…..He's going to Italy…..suicidal vampires…..change you myself…..grand theft auto…..noon…..Volterra…..deep, booming chime…..Edward!

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

I had already crossed the fountain, and I was running as fast as I could…..but not fast enough. As the clocks chimed, I watched my heart, my soul, my beloved, step into the blazing sunlight…..and a hand grabbing him and dragging him away forever. Alice came up behind me and grabbed me, saying it was too late. She told me it was time to go home, because Edward would have wanted me to survive. I choked back a sob as I drowned in a prison of pain, misery, and despair. Then, I fainted.

**EPOV**

The clock chimed. Ah, it was time. Soon, I would be re-united with my love, my Bella. I stepped into the sunlight…..and was pulled back in by Felix and Demitri. I was dragged underground through a hole in the ground. I was pulled along a dark underground tunnel, until, finally, we emerged in a grand room. I was surrounded by the Volturi, including their leaders-Aro, Marcus, and Caius. On each face, and in each mind, it was clear. They were angry…..and I would burn. At the last moment Aro, in a moment of mercy, asked Alec to numb me. I felt nothing as I was torn to pieces…..and burned. My final thought was full of love for my family and my home as I stepped toward a bright light. Carlisle was right. Even vampires have souls.....and......I felt as if mine had just died.

**PS**

**I will need at least 5 reviews before updating my story.**

**I will try to add chapters at least once a week.**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**I have some more chapters to upload!!!**

**Remember:**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. In Death Do We Part

**If Edward Died**

**Alternate Ending for New Moon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters besides the ones I made up. They are the wonderful creation of Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV**

I had stepped into a bright meadow. It was beautiful. There were trees and beautiful flowers. I turned around, searching for the one person who would make this beautiful place look like nothing more than an ordinary, plain field. I found myself looking into the faces of people from my past…my mother, my father, and other family members, and friends. I looked, and I looked. I looked into every face but one, and I realized that I had made the greatest possible mistake. Bella was still alive. And I, I was not. Even in heaven, my heart broke. A once whole, strong piece of me was gone, to be replaced by sorrow and heartbreak. I sank onto the sun-warmed grass, but the warmth didn't comfort me. In fact, the only one who could comfort me was far beyond my reach. I had no way to reach her. As my past loved ones surrounded and comforted me, I made a promise to myself. I would wait for her. I would wait for my Bella. I would wait for her until the end of time. I would never stop loving her, and I would never stop waiting.

**BPOV**

I woke up in Edward's old room. I felt calm, content, and I waited for Edward to come in and tell me how much he loved me. That is, until reality came rushing in. I remembered the occurrences of the day before, and I cried. I couldn't stop crying. I cried for hours, and I barely noticed as six pairs of cold arms embraced me. I didn't care if they sobbed alongside me. The only person I wanted holding me would never, and could never, hold me again. I felt alone. I thought I had felt pain when James attacked me. I thought I had felt pain when venom began spreading through my veins. I thought I had felt pain when my arm was filled with glass at that dreaded birthday. I thought I had felt pain when Edward grabbed my heart, and ripped it to pieces, that dreaded day in the forest. I thought I had felt pain when I rushed across the world to save the life of my beloved. I thought I had felt pain when he was taken away yet again. But it was nothing, nothing compared to what I felt now, surrounded by my would-have-been family, filled with the realization that my true love, my soul mate, would never be with me again. I would never see him again. I didn't know that a heart, human or otherwise, could possibly feel such pain. My heart wasn't broken, it wasn't torn to pieces. It was gone altogether. I would go through all the pain in the world, endure every possible torture, if only this pain could be avoided, if only if I could be re-united with Edward.


	3. Moving on towards Horror

**If Edward Died**

**Alternate Ending for New Moon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters besides the ones I made up. They are the wonderful creation of Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 3**

**3 weeks later**

**BPOV**

It has now been 3 weeks since that dreadful day. At least it seems like my tear ducts have run out of tears. My chest, however, aches constantly. There is nothing to relieve the pressure that has taken over where my heart should be. Besides my mourning, I have been feeling really weird lately. I have been having dreams in which Edward and I are in a meadow full of lilies, playing I Spy with a little girl and a little boy, twins by the looks of it. Who knows what that's about? Also, I have been feeling sick once in a while.

So far, I have been stuck in Edward's old room 24/7. I refused to leave except for bathroom breaks. I spent each minute inhaling his scent, which became fainter by the day. Soon, it would be gone. I knew I was making this whole situation worse on the other Cullens. They had been so understanding these last weeks. I now realized that they were hurting too. We needed to stand by each other to get through this.

For the first time in weeks, I walked down the stairs and sat down by my family, who gave me sad smiles in return.

"Would you like anything to eat? You look thin."-Alice

"That would be great. Thanks, Alice."-Bella

"No problem."-Alice

"Bella, I'm glad you have come down. We need to discuss your future. The family and I have been talking, and we would be glad if you stayed with us. We have decided that, if you want, we will turn you into a vampire. Charlie is already thinking the worst, and has already began moving on. If you want to go home, that's fine, but if you wish to stay, you're welcome to."-Carlisle

"Thanks, Carlisle. I have also been thinking about it, and I would love to stay here. I already consider you my family, I always have."-Bella

"Then we will need to move, so that we can all start moving on with our lives. The Denalis are also in mourning, and we were actually thinking about moving into a house we have up there. We can wait here a few more days, or a week or two. It's your decision when we go."-Carlisle

At that moment Alice brought me some breakfast-eggs and bacon with toast.

"Actually, Carlisle, ASAP would be great. I think you are right. We all need to start moving on with our lives. Ed…Edward wouldn't want me…us to sit around moping. He'd want us to live, not merely survive as we have been doing. I think Denali is a great idea."-Bella

"Then, we'll move in the morning."-Esme

"Awesome! Bella is my new little sister. When can I start messing with her?"-Emmett

"EMMETT!!!"-Rosalie

"What? My way of moving on is trying to make everyone laugh. I can't help it if you don't have a sense of humor."-Emmett

Everyone gave a slight laugh, and either the lighting was off, or Rosalie smiled at me. Too bad our good moods weren't meant to last. At that moment our doorbell rang. Carlisle opened the door, and there stood Demetri.

"What are you doing here?!-Bella-very angrily

"Just making a delivery."-Demetri-tossing a cardboard box at Carlisle

Then he turned around and disappeared between the trees. Carlisle came in and shut the door. He set the box down on the coffee table. We stared at the box in silence.

"Can someone please just open the box. The emotional turmoil in these last few weeks has been painful enough without adding suspicion and wondering on top of it!"-Jasper

"Sorry, Jazzy. Are you alright?"-Alice

"I'm fine Alice. Sorry I burst out like that, but just try multiplying all your pain or despair by seven."-Jasper

"I'm sorry Jasper."-Bella-"My emotions must be especially hard on you."

"Don't start crying again Bella. You have every right to feel like that. I'm sorry I made you feel bad."-Jasper

"OH MY GOD!!!"-Rosalie-She had opened the box and reading the letter enclosed.

"What is it?"-Bella

"See for yourself…"-Rosalie

Dear Bella,

You must be feeling horrible about Edward's murder. Here are his ashes. I figured you might want to get close to him.

You're Welcome,

Cauis

I dropped the note and ran out of the house, the others frozen in shock behind me. I darted into the forest, and didn't stop until I felt I was being followed. I turned around and there stood…Rosalie???


	4. Family, Friendship, Forward

**If Edward Died**

**Alternate Ending for New Moon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters besides the ones I made up. They are the wonderful creation of Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 4**

"Bella, stop!"-Rosalie

"Of all people, why did you follow me!!!"-Bella

"Because I'm sorry."-Rosalie

Am I hallucinating…..

"I'm sorry for acting like a vain, idiotic, jerk all of the time. I'm sorry I told Edward you jumped off of the cliff. I'm sorry I acted like I hated you. Truthfully, I consider you a sister. I want you to be a part of our lives. Ed…Edward loved you. You changed him. For the better. I will never forgive myself for his death. But, I will try to make it up to you. I want to be friends. I want you to know the true Rosalie Hale. The one underneath the vanity and stupidity. I'm really sorry, Bella. Please, forgive me. And on top of that, the way I acted back there. I acted so rude with Caius' letter. By the way, I hope he burns. I was just _so_ angry. I just…couldn't…"-Rosalie

"Don't. I'm sorry too. If I had never gone after Edward in the first place…if I hadn't jumped off that damned cliff. And then the way I've been acting these last weeks. I never even really tried to be your friend."-Bella

"No, you don't. You loved Edward. You weren't being suicidal that day. And these last weeks you were lifeless, broken. You look like a zombie. Your true love is gone. You have every right to feel the way you feel. Friends?"-Rosalie

"Friends."-Bella

For the first time in my life, I looked at Rosalie like a friend, a sister. Things might just be turning around. We hugged…and Rosalie suddenly pulled back…surprised?

"Bella…"-Rosalie

"Yes???"-Bella-Did I smell???

"You…have…a…bump…on…your…stomach…"-Rosalie

I lifted my shirt and….God.

Rosalie lifted me into her arms and ran us back to the house. Everyone crowded around us, realizing something was wrong. Carlisle moved everyone away, and noticed the bump.

"Bella, I think you're…pregnant."-Carlisle

Everyone froze…staring at my stomach.

_**Flashback**_

_**BPOV**_

"_Well, it's your birthday, I'm all yours tonight. Anything you say goes."-Edward_

"_Anything?"-Bella_

_The most perfect night followed these remarks. My angel…my Edward…a perfect night._

_**EPOV**_

_Time to give Bella my birthday gift._

"_Well, it's your birthday, I'm all yours tonight. Anything you say goes."-Edward_

"_Anything?"-Bella_

_We started kissing. It intensified to be followed by the most perfect night of my existence._

_**(morning)**_

_How could I be so stupid? I looked at the bruise on Bella's arm. I looked at the bandages on her other arm from where she was hurt. I have to leave._

_**Present**_

**BPOV**

I could feel my face reddening. My hand unconsciously rubbed my arm, where it once held the mark of my angel's hand, after he gave me the best night ever.

"I never knew Edward had it in him."-Emmett

Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie started giggling, until they remembered the ashes in the box behind them.

"But…that was on my birthday….how is it….possible?"-Bella

" There are legends about human women having half-vampire children. Conception occurs many months after…um…well, you know. It then takes one week for the babies to be born."-Carlisle

"Babies! As in plural!!!"-Bella

"Half vampire children are always twins. One girl and one boy. They grow for 7 years and are immortal. After their birth, the mother automatically turns into a vampire. That's all I know. Lucky for you, you won't have to burn from the venom. You will automatically be a vampire. I don't know how it works, only that it does."-Carlisle

"I can't believe it!!! I am so incredibly happy to be pregnant with Edward's children. Yet, so sad he can't be happy with me. I'm just…so confused. Oh…um…sorry Jasper."-Bella

"Don't worry about it. Besides I kind of like the idea of being called Uncle Jasper!!!"-Jasper

Jasper's happiness radiated in the room. I finally felt that I could move on. My heart was back. It was still broken…but full of love and hope at the same time. For the two babies growing inside me, I would move on. I would be strong. My babies brought happiness and love and reality back into our lives. The sun shined through the clouds at that moment…and I knew what was going through everyone's head…Maybe everything could be alright, if such a miracle could happen in the midst of such horrors. Maybe our lives were finally moving on.


	5. Bella's Surprise to the Cullens

**If Edward Died**

**Alternate Ending for New Moon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters besides the ones I made up. They are the wonderful creation of Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 5**

I was right. Our lives were finally beginning to move on. We were all still really sad and in mourning, but we had a feeling of hope. It was just four days after I found out I was pregnant, and I looked as if I were eight months in. Also, we had moved up to Denali two days ago. The house was an exact replica of the house in Forks. All that was missing was Edward. At least his room in this house still had a slight remnant of his scent.

"Hey, Bella."-Alice-"I just finished shopping for some new clothes for you-some to fit you now, and some for when you're a vampire."

"Thanks, Alice."-Bella-"I needed the maternity clothes, and I guess I'll have to get used to the new clothes for later with you as a sister. Did you, however, remember to buy clothes for my soon to be son and daughter?"

"Oh. My. Gucci. I totally forgot, I was so worried about the clothes to make it look like you have some sense of style! Luckily, I'm always up for some more shopping. JAZZY!!!"-Alice

"And Bella,"-Alice

"Yes."-Bella

"I'm happy that you called me your sister."-Alice

"No problem. Do me a favor though."-Bella

"Anything."-Alice

"Don't go shopping again today. First, I have some news. Second, I need to come up with two names, in the next 3 days."-Bella

"Oooooooh!!! Everyone! Get your non-busy buts down here now!!! Bella is coming up with names!!! And-She has some news to tell us!!!"-Alice

Of course. She just had to go shouting about it. Now I would have to listen to every Cullen…almost every Cullen…going on about name possibilities. Whoopdy damn doo.

"Don't worry Bella. I can tell you are feeling annoyed and exasperated. I told the others to lay off and let you decide everything."-Jasper

"Thanks, Jasper. You're really a life saver."-Bella

"We're all here now. What do you have to tell us dear?"-Esme

"Well. As Alice so very loudly told you, I have decided to choose names for my children. Also, I need to choose a godmother and a godfather."-Bella

"Any ideas so far Bella?"-Rosalie

"Actually, yes. For my baby girl, I am thinking about Reneesme Carlie Allie Cullen. Reneeseme is Renee and Esme put together. Carlie is Carlisle and Charlie put together. And, finally, Allie is Alice and Rosalie put together."-Bella

I noticed that everyone was speechless. If they could, I am pretty sure that those included in my daughter's name would be crying.

"And. For my little boy, I have come up with…Edward Jett Jacob Cullen. Obviously the meaning behind Edward is, well, obvious. Jett is Jasper and Emmett put together. And, you're probably wondering about Jacob. Well. I know you are probably prejudiced because he is a werewolf, but he really helped me after that dreadful day when Edward left me, and told me he didn't love me."-Bella

"Well Bella. I can see that everyone is speechless with joy. By the way, we understand about the werewolves and why you chose to give Jacob a place in your kid's name. But…and I am speaking for everyone…what in the name of all that is holy do you mean by…EDWARD SAID HE DIDN'T LOVE YOU!!!"-Emmett

"Before he…left, he said he didn't want me anymore, and while he would always remember me, vampires were easily distracted."-Bella

Everyone stared at me in shock. Didn't they know?

"I can't believe that lousy Son of a B-"-Emmett

"Emmett! Language!"-Esme

"Sorry, mom."-Emmett

"We had no idea. Edward had said he would tell you we were leaving. That was all."-Carlisle

"Don't be angry at his memory. He obviously lied to protect me, as you constantly repeated to me. Emmett. Don't. I MEAN IT!!! MOVING ON!!! I just…can't…so soon…"-Bella

"Sorry Bella. We're such idiots."-Jasper

"No you're not. Now, seriously. I have news. Alice and Jasper will be the godparents. Before you two tackle me-Let me explain. Alice-as godmother, I am giving you free reign to buy the twins anything you want. Also, you get to plan birthdays. Of the two possible uncles, Jasper, you are more responsible. Plus, you will always be able to make them _feel_ happy. Don't get me wrong, Emmett, Rosalie. Emmett, trust me. You are more of the fun, cool uncle. And Rosalie. You are more of the cool aunt who will help me control Alice a bit. Carlisle, Esme. You'll be great grandparents."-Bella

"Thank you SO MUCH!!!"-all Cullens

Next thing I knew I was encased in a giant bear hug. Everyone was shouting their thanks and happiness. The Cullen women were all dry-sobbing, and the men were trying to hide their sobs. Could I really have brought this much hope and happiness into their lives? I knew the answer. Of course I could have. These two children were what this mourning family needed. Edward was gone, and we'd never stop missing him. But, we were proving the impossible. We were moving on. Our hearts were full of love and joy. And I was having two half-vampire children.

Stupidly saying: What could go wrong?

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Thank you to those of you who have read my story and have already reviewed. I'll try to have this story finished by the end of August, if possible. It seems to have a mind of its own. I have a basic plan, but this tree keeps adding more branches.**


	6. Painful Birth, Shocking Transformation

**If Edward Died**

**Alternate Ending for New Moon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters besides the ones I made up. They are the wonderful creation of Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

What can go wrong? What kind of idiot with my luck asks that? It was now six days since I found out of I was pregnant. I looked ready to explode. Carlisle said the babies would be born together, but I didn't know if I could wait that long. At least I wouldn't miss anything. Since I would automatically turn into a vampire, I wouldn't have to wait through burning to see my kids.- Now here is where the idiotic remark, "What could go wrong?", comes in.-My internal conversation was drowned out by a scream of pain. About five seconds later, I realized it was mine. It seemed like I wouldn't have to wait for my kids as long as we thought.

"Bella, what's wrong?!"-Carlisle said as everyone crowded into the living room, where I had just been watching TV.

"Oh, God. I th…think they're com…coming. The twins."-Bella

About two seconds later I was in Carlisle's study. It looked like a hospital room. I was layed on one of those hospital beds. (Although, this one was relatively more comfortable. I should know.)

I shouted in pain once more as my water broke.

Esme ushered everyone out of the room except Carlisle, herself of course, and Alice and Jasper, since they were the godparents.

I shouted yet again as I felt one of my ribs break. Then, I heard another crack and went limp, although I could smell blood. I passed out. The last thing I remember seeing was Alice pulling Jasper out of the room.

**CPOV**

_Crack_

"WHAT WAS THAT!!!"-Esme

"Her spine. She won't feel any pain now. Luckily, it will be repaired when she turns into a vampire. Esme, dear, you may want to leave the room. This is just going to get worse."-Carlisle

"I will NOT leave my daughter."-Esme

"Alright! Then, you can help me. Get the bassinets and blankets that Alice brought over here now. We'll need them soon. Also, get two wet towels ready. We'll need to clean up Edward and Reneesme after their birth."-Carlisle

I had, by then, turned back to Bella to begin delivering the children, but I heard Esme move quickly into the other room to retrieve the items. I did my best to stop the blood where Bella's rib had punctured an artery. All I could do was deliver the children and keep Bella alive until then.

"Here are the things you needed. Is there anything I can do to help?"-Esme

"Actually, yes. The contractions are very close. Since, Bella is unconscious, I will need to perform a cessection. So, I need you to press your hand on this towel to staunch the blood flow from the wound. But, first, call Rosalie. She has been very supportive over these last few days. Also, she went hunting this morning."-Carlisle

"No problem. Be right back."-Esme

In less than a minute Esme re-entered the room with Rosalie at her heal.

"What do you need Carlisle?"-Rosalie

"Esme is stopping the blood flow and I need to deliver the twins. Will you take them as I deliver them, clean them up, and dress and feed them?"-Carlisle

"No problem. Get moving."-Rosalie

At that moment, Alice walked in.

"Jasper is with Emmett. Rosalie, I'll help you."-Alice

"Let's get this done."-Carlisle

**BPOV**

I was floating in a dark pool. The last thing I remember was a big flash of pain, and then nothing. I felt disconnected from my body. I couldn't feel. I couldn't move. The next thing I knew, I was floating above my body. As I struggled not to float up, which I knew would be the end, I watched the scene unfolding below me. I could see Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Alice crowded around my body. The slow and shallow breathing was the only indication that I was alive. I watched as Carlisle delivered my first child, Reneesme Carlie Allie Cullen. She was beautiful. She had brown eyes like my human eyes. Like Edward, she had bronze hair, except that she had Charlie's ringlets. Rosalie cleaned her up and put her in an adorable pink dress.

Next, Carlisle delivered Edward Jett Jacob Cullen. He was the cutest baby boy I had ever seen. He had brown hair like mine. The difference was that it was tousled, much like Edward's had always seemed to be. Also, he had the green eyes Edward had probably had as a human. Alice cleaned him up, and dressed him in an adorable blue shirt and pants.

Both babies looked more like toddlers than babies. No wonder I had looked so huge. Alice, however, didn't look surprised at all. In fact, it seemed she had known they would be larger than normal, because the clothes fit perfectly. My beautiful children…

I then turned my attention to my body. It seemed to be repairing itself. I had stopped floating upward. In fact, I was now floating back towards my changing body. Then I realized it. I was turning into a vampire!!! I now noticed the changes. My skin was a glittering white and looked rock hard. My hair was slightly longer, and had some lighter highlights in it. I looked beautiful!!! With that, I floated into my body.

I realized that I could hear and smell everything around me. I could tell that my entire family now surrounded me. From the corner, I could hear two very distinct fluttering heartbeats. I decided it was time to open my eyes. I did so. I looked into my family's shocked faces. Rosalie brought me a mirror. I realized why they were shocked. Was it possible? How? Why? Oh my…

**Like it?**

**Don't?**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!! **

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**


	7. Super Vampire and HalfVamp Abilities

**If Edward Died**

**Alternate Ending for New Moon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters besides the ones I made up. They are the wonderful creation of Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

I stared into the mirror, not able to believe my eyes. Literally. They were a beautiful, blazing gold. They were eyes that I didn't dream of having for months. And even though the scent of my human self's blood still hung in the air, even though the scent of my two half-human children hung all around us, my throat didn't burn. I felt absolutely no bloodlust. I had, it seemed, the perfect control that took Carlisle centuries to perfect. By then, everyone seemed to have come out of their shock. And, of course, as always, Emmett was the first to speak.

"Dammit Bella. Either your luck is turning, or, and much more likely, there's something else to add to the list of things seriously wrong with you."-Emmett

Everyone except Carlisle and Esme started cracking up at this.

"Emmett, what on earth is wrong with you!!! Something could be seriously wrong!!!"-Esme

"Shouldn't my throat be burning with bloodlust?"-Bella

Everyone froze once more at my comment, and, I'm sure, by the beautiful bell-like sound that was my voice.

"Wh…What do you mean…no bloodlust?"-Carlisle

"I'm standing here. My eyes should be red, but are gold. My throat should be burning with thirst, but I only feel slightly hungry with no bloodlust. Is it possible that I'm…gifted…that I have…super-self-control?"-Bella

"I suppose it is possible. I have never heard of it, but it is certainly possible. It would explain your lack of bloodlust and your golden eyes. It is, certainly, an amazing gift."-Carlisle

"I can't believe it. So, wait, does this mean I can walk right over to that corner of the room, push Emmett, and Jasper out of the way, and hold my little twins?"-Bella

"I suppose it does. Emmett, Jasper, out of the way. Besides, if you don't move, I am certain that Bella can easily push you out of her way."-Carlisle

Jasper and Emmett moved out of the way, and staring at me with arms outstretched were the two most beautiful children I had ever seen. With my newly enhanced senses I could tell that they were two very advanced and very healthy children. Yet, instead of looking like they were a couple of hours old, they were standing up in their bassinets, smiling dimpled smiles, and reaching out to me. I ran over to them with inhuman speed. I picked up one child in each arm and held them as close as possible. If vampires could cry, my eyes would have been overflowing with tears of joy at that moment. Everyone came in close for a group hug. It was a bittersweet moment-full of happiness, but shadowed by the fact that my children would never see or be held by their father. And yet, although this perfect moment was shadowed by sadness, I couldn't help but feel happy. I felt as if I was holding a part of Edward in my arms…inside of my two little miracle angels.

I was brought out of my reverie by Jasper's anxious voice.

"Alice, what do you see?!"-Jasper-"Is something wrong?"

"Don't worry. It was a bad vision, but it can be avoided. The Denalis have decided to drop in on us tomorrow. Sadly, there is a problem. Do you remember what the immortal children did to their family?"-Alice

"Oh no. Please don't tell me."-Jasper

"You may want to go explain everything before their visit, Carlisle. Otherwise, they will run away from the twins and go to the Volturi. They will then accuse us of having created immortal children."-Alice

"I'm on my way right now."-Carlisle

At that moment, Reneesme reached out her hand and layed it on my cheek. I then saw a vision. The question in it was clear-Why was grandpa leaving. Edward Jr., whom I have nicknamed EJ, then raised his hand and pointed at Carlisle. The next moment he froze.

"EJ! Unfreeze grandpa this instant!!!"-Bella

He pointed at Carlisle again, and the next moment, he unfroze.

"I can't believe it. The twins seem to have super powers of their own."-Jasper

"I can tell that EJ regrets freezing Carlisle. Also, Reneesme is feeling guilty. I'm pretty sure they have some twin telepathy thing going on here, because EJ froze Carlisle right after Reneesme showed you that vision. Looks like I have two very talented godchildren."-Jasper (with a smile)

"Very talented. Oh, they look tired. Esme, where do they sleep?"-Bella

"Actually, I have re-decorated the guest room. It's all ready for them. Follow me."-Esme

I entered the most beautiful room I had ever seen. It was half green, and half blue. There were two twin beds and two very similar cushioned chairs. In the corners were two toy chests filled to the brim. I layed the kids in their beds and shut the door quietly.

I walked into the living room where I was met by curiously bright smiles.

"Bella, it seems to be time for your first hunting trip. Alice and Jasper shall go with you."-Esme

"I don't think I need to."-Bella

"Bella, don't be silly. Even if you have super vampire control, you still need to hunt. I will not have your beautiful eyes turning black."-Esme

"Alright. So, what are we hunting?"-Bella

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!! **

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**


	8. Bets at Dawn

**If Edward Died**

**Alternate Ending for New Moon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters besides the ones I made up. They are the wonderful creation of Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

I followed Alice and Jasper out of the house and into the forest. Soon we arrived at a small river, about 50 meters wide. Alice looked at me expectantly.

"You need to jump over Bella."-Alice

"Just watch me. Then, follow us. Let's see if little sister can catch up."-Jasper

"You'll pay for that remark. Get ready to eat your words, big brother."-Bella

That said, Jasper took three steps back and leaped over the river, with Alice following soon after. Alright, Bella. Just jump. I took about five steps back, ran forward, positioned my foot just right on a flat rock, and propelled myself across the river. I soared across the water, and the distance seemed almost too easy. I flew between the trees, and finally, I landed about 100 yards ahead of Alice and Jasper.

"Bella!!! Are you planning on hunting within the continental United States?"-Alice

I ran back until I reached Alice and Jasper, who were standing in the middle of a small clearing.

"So, what are we hunting today?"-Bella

"Well, honestly, it's up to you. There are a couple of bears to the North, a couple of elk to the south, and a couple of mountain lions to the east. Take your pick."-Jasper

"Um…..What did.....What did Edward hunt?"-Bella

"Mountain Lions. He said that their blood tasted more similar to human's, since they were carnivores."-Alice.

"Then, I suppose I'll be running east. But, um, what's to the west?"-Bella

"Humans. If it weren't for your super-vampire abilities, I wouldn't dream of letting you hunt around here."-Jasper

"I'm glad you trust me. It means a lot."-Bella

"No problem Bella. Once you're done, you can go on home. Alice and I will probably…er…take a while."-Jasper

"No problem. Only, how do I get back?"-Bella

"Just follow your own scent back home. Alice, wait up!!!"-Jasper

"Catch up!!!"-Alice-"Enjoy yourself Bella."

With that, both Alice and Jasper ran off. I turned to the east and ran towards the sound of heartbeats, three to be exact. As I neared the lions, I slowed into my hunting crouch. I heard a sound from above, and I realized that the lions were in the trees, using the higher altitude to their advantages. Similarly, I jumped into the trees. I moved slowly amongst the branches. Once I was right on top of the nearest lion, I leaped at it. It wasn't even a fight. I sank my teeth into its neck and drank every drop of blood. And yet, that hungry feeling was still there. Therefore, I ran after the second lion, which, upon hearing the other lion's downfall, had begun to run away. I proceeded slowly, moving at human pace as the lion stopped at a creek for a drink of water. I snuck up on it from behind, and I sank my teeth into the second lion. This one put up much more of a fight. Sadly for it, its claws did more damage to my clothes than me. In fact, its frantic attempts to escape felt more like caresses to me. In mere seconds, the mountain lion was dead. I felt full now, so I made my way home by following my own scent back over the river and into the house. It was nearly dawn by the time I entered the house.

"Hello dear, how wad hunting?"-Esme

"It was fine. I got two mountain lions. By the way, Alice and Jasper say they will be a while."-Bella

"At least someone has the sense to do what it is they are doing away from our sensitive ears."-Esme

"What do you mean?"-Bella

At that moment I realized that moans and other noises were issuing from Rosalie and Emmett's room.

"Oh, never mind. Yuck."-Bella

Of course Emmett had to respond from inside of his room.

"What do you mean Bella? Don't tell me that your not-innocent ears can't stand the natural way of life for us two vampires."-Emmett

Then, thankfully, Emmett and Rosalie re-entered the living room fully clothed.

"You are an insufferable, annoying, idiotic jerk, did you know that?"-Bella

"Of course I know. It's in my anatomy."-Emmett

"How about this. If I beat you in an arm-wrestling match, you have to swear off of annoying me or pissing me off in ways I will clarify when necessary. Unless, you're too chicken to accept my itty bitty challenge."-Bella

"You're on. Back yard. Flat rock. Now."-Emmett

I followed him into the yard.

"1…2…3…GO!"-Emmett

It felt as though a train was ramming into my hand at 300 miles an hour, possibly more. I also realized that I could beat Emmett easily. I pushed against his hand as hard as possible. Then his hand slammed right through the rock. I won, and the rock had been shattered into millions of tiny pieces.

I turned around at the sound of laughter. I saw my twins, and they were walking towards me, laughing in excitement. They started picking up small rocks and giggled in delight when they turned to dust. They seemed to have grown at least an inch in their sleep. EJ already needed a haircut.

We all turned at the sound of an approaching vampire. It was Carlisle.

"I just finished explaining to the Denalis. They believe our story entirely and are coming by later. They are quite excited to see Bella, especially Eleazar, who can detect vampire talents. It will be, to say the least, an interesting afternoon."-Carlisle

**Please Review My Story……………………………I'll appreciate it greatly.**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!! **

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**


	9. Super Hope for Bella and Edward

**If Edward Died**

**Alternate Ending for New Moon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters besides the ones I made up. They are the wonderful creation of Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 9 **** BPOV**

The Denalis arrived around noon. First introductions were a bit sketchy. Thankfully though, any doubts about the twins disappeared when the Denalis heard their heart beats. They took to EJ and Reneesme quite quickly actually.

Now, to describe the Denalis. Carmen and Eleazar looked very kind. They both had dark hair, and Spanish accents. Irina looked slightly angry when she looked at me. It must have been because the werewolves had protected me from Laurant when he came to kill me by killing him. They had been friends, or so I had heard. Tanya was a strawberry blond. The same strawberry blond, I believe, that had tried to get together with Edward on a number of occasions when he had been alive.

"I am sorry for any misunderstandings my dear Cullens. Bella, welcome to the family."-Carmen

"Not to worry, old friends. There is nothing to forgive."-Carlisle

"Thank you Carlisle. It is very kind of you."-Eleazar

"Why don't we all go inside and talk?"-Bella

"But of course. I am itching to find out what new talents have joined the Cullen clan anyways."-Eleazar

We all gathered in the living room. I was then introduced to Eleazar, his mate Carmen, Tanya, and Irina. As soon as everyone had sat down, Eleazar began pacing back and forth, muttering nearly unintelligible sentences. I'm pretty sure I caught the most important bits, although I missed a lot of what he said. (And this was with vampire hearing to boot.)

"………….visions………….he can sense…………now the children………….freezer………….girl………….some kind of though sender………….reverse of Edward's power………….talented family…………"-Eleazar

Suddenly he turned to me with a look of utter shock upon his face.

"That is impossible! I have never seen anything of the like!"-Eleazar

"Eleazar! Whatever is the matter?"-Esme

"Bella."-Eleazar

"What is it? Tell me, please."-Bella

I could feel everyone's eyes moving between Eleazar and me.

"Well, Bella. It seems you are extraordinarily gifts!"-Eleazar

"If you are talking about my lack of bloodlust, I know."-Bella

"Yes, I have sensed that, and Carlisle told me about it. Although, it seems, my dear Bella, that you have three super-vampire abilities, not one."-Eleazar

Everyone was frozen with shocks at the words Eleazar had just uttered. Even I couldn't find my voice.

"Could it be because of the way I was transformed into a vampire?"-Bella

"That could be a part of it. Although, from what I have heard, I have deduced otherwise. You have a certain resistance towards human blood. This I have heard about in legends of half-vampire births. Although, before tonight I believed that they were merely that, legends. The mother often develops a resistance to blood. It helps the mother take care of the children. Now, your second ability explains why Edward could never read your mind. You are a shield. Attacks to your mind don't work. If the Volturi ever attack, for example, most of their particular gifts wouldn't work. That includes Aro's, Alec's, and Jane's."-Eleazar

"Now that is one cool gift little sis."-Emmett

Everyone laughed.

"What, do I smell?-Emmett

Everyone laughed again.

"What's the third one Eleazar? What is my other gift?"-Bella

He looked hesitant, even slightly scared.

"What's the power?!"-Bella

"Your third power seems to have been caused by the trauma in your mind after Edward passed on. You can kill, bring life, heal, and weaken with your mind. It can probably be used to bring Edward back. I heard they sent you the ashes. With practice, I believe you can bring him back to life."-Eleazar

"I can't believe it."-Bella-"This is amazing. How do I do it? How soon? How long does it take to work?"

"Whoa, hold on a sec."-Eleazar-"This power is very dangerous. I have no idea how it works, for I have never seen anything like it. However, you can start by sitting in solitude. Meditate. Clear your mind of all distractions. Then, take a dead flower, or some other small object in your hand. Imagine life rushing through it. Imagine it growing roots in the ground again. Feel it breathe. Fell it live in the palm of your hand. Imagine that you can see it growing. Focus on sending energy into the flower, and see what happens. I am not sure if it will work, but I suggest trying. However, don't get your hopes up. You are very powerful, but it may take weeks, even months or years, before you are able to control this power."-Eleazar

"Thank you so much Eleazar. I can't even begin to tell you how much this all means to me."-Bella

"It is nothing, really."-Eleazar

"No, it is anything but nothing. Thank you so much. If you would all excuse me, I think I know the perfect place to start."-Bella

"Oh, and feel free to discuss this without me. I'll just ask someone to fill me in later. Although, Emmett. You are not allowed to make fun of me or Edward in any way. You are also not allowed to leave the room in order to be "alone" with Rosalie. Understand?"-Bella

"Yes, Bella."-Emmett

"Are we missing something here?"-Tanya

Explanation became unnecessary after Emmett's last statement. With that I ran into the small meadow behind the house. I sat down in the very center, after making sure I was out of earshot, with an old, dying lily in my hand.

**Please Review My Story!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!! **

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**


	10. Family, Flowers, and Flawlessness

**If Edward Died**

**Alternate Ending for New Moon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters besides the ones I made up. They are the wonderful creation of Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 10 **** BPOV**

I recalled what Eleazar had told me mere minutes ago.

"Whoa, hold on a sec. This power is very dangerous. I have no idea how it works, for I have never seen anything like it. However, you can start by sitting in solitude. Meditate. Clear your mind of all distractions. Then, take a dead flower, or some other small object in your hand. Imagine life rushing through it. Imagine it growing roots in the ground again. Feel it breathe. Fell it live in the palm of your hand. Imagine that you can see it growing. Focus on sending energy into the flower, and see what happens. I am not sure if it will work, but I suggest trying. However, don't get your hopes up. You are very powerful, but it may take weeks, even months or years, before you are able to control this power."

Yet, I couldn't help but hope; hope that I might just have the power to bring back my love, my Edward. It seemed to be so long since his death. However, it had only been a few weeks. Once again, I was pulled into my grief. The difference was, it didn't take me long to re-surface. I wasn't sure why. It could have been the hope, or shock, resulting from what I had just heard. Otherwise, it might have been that I was moving on, or that I needed to be strong for my children or family. No matter. I could question the reason later. Now it was time to concentrate. I had to bring Edward back, I just had to.

Well, I had the solitude down. I was sitting in the middle of an empty meadow after all. So, I crossed my legs and meditated. I thought of everyone I loved, of the reasons I needed my powers to work. I needed Edward, I loved him. His family missed him so much. And most importantly now, our children needed their father.

Meditation-done. I worked to clear my mind of all my thoughts. I made my mind a blank white wall of nothing, of solitude and calm. I added energy to that wall instinctively. The wall was a pulsing object spreading from my fingertips and into the rest of my body. I knew that I had to let the energy out or it would destroy me, so I re-focused on the flower in my hands. I felt it as a live being, energy resting in my palms, and yet, I could tell that every single moment, that energy would decrease, and eventually it would die out along with the flower.

I then imagined the flower in all of its glory. I imagined its energy growing, its stem pushing into the soil, and roots extending downward. In one tremendous and invisible tidal wave, I pushed all of the energy I had conjured up into the flower, carefully avoiding sending the energy keeping me alive. Soon, I realized that the energy, in its large quantity, would be too much for the poor flower. However, even as this thought took residence in my mind, I witnessed a miracle. I watched as the flower gave out seeds, as those gave out seeds, and so forth, until the energy was perfectly spread. I was now sitting in a beautiful meadow. However, the meadow was now a field of lilies. They were beautiful, perfect, and amazingly alive.

I stood up, and underneath me was a blank patch of grass. I send a little energy into the nearest lily, and I watched as the empty space filled with beautifully grown lilies. Even the grass was perfect. I was used to the color green from living in Forks, but this was something completely different. This was an altogether different shade of green, one unseen by anyone before me. It was indescribable. Even the pink and white lilies stood away from the norm. They were…glittering, from the living energy inside of them. I felt as if the lilies were children, children of nature. Then, I had an idea.

I just wondered if it was possible. I went into the near forest and found a perfectly flat and circular, purely white rock. I settled it into the center of the field. I noticed that even the rock had energy inside of it. I also realized why you would always seem to see pebbles everywhere. I realized that they grew, that they grew from the energy all around them. So, I passed energy into the rock, and willed it to grow. I willed it to take the form of a circular platform. Then, I made columns grow, seven to be exact. Then, I willed a railing to connect the columns, with bars extending into the rock below. Finally, I saw a roof form. It tilted, extending towards the sky, and coming to a point. It had extended out further that the platform.

I realized that it was missing something, and that it was color. So, I called in vines of ivy, and had them wrap around the columns. I witnessed the flowers move to cover the roof, leaving a path out towards the house. I also realized that there were no steps, so I formed some. Finally, I called tiny black, pink, white, and green, yes green, pebbles to congregate on the path. It was spectacular. I also realized that this was perfection and that this field was immortal. Then, I realized that no one knew about this miracle. After all, it was only I who could have heard the rush of energy and life in the field.

I ran towards the house. Everyone turned to me as I walked into the house.

"Bella, dear, what is it?"-Esme

"You'll see. Everyone close your eyes and use your super hearing to follow me."-Bella

I led them outside. Then I shifted everyone so they formed a line facing the field.

"Okay, open your eyes."-Bella

There were gasps all around me.

"Amazing."-Carlisle-"Bella, was this you?"

"Yes, it was. And, I think it is time for Reneesme and EJ to meet their father."-Bella

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!! **

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**


	11. Humanity Comes With Mortification

**If Edward Die**

**Alternate Ending for New Moon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters besides the ones I made up. They are the wonderful creation of Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 11 **** BPOV**

This was it. It was now or never. My family was all around me, waiting. In front of me lay Edward's ashes, which had been scattered on a small table, which in turn had been placed on the beautiful rock I had shaped in the meadow.

"Can everyone just back away. I need to concentrate. Can you just, maybe, watch from the windows, please?" –Bella

"Of course, Bella. Just relax. We know you can do it. Just don't stress yourself. And remember: If you feel too weak, just stop. You have an eternity to keep trying."-Carlisle

"No problem. And thank you."-Bella

"No problem, Bella."-Carlisle

"Wait! Alice, can I talk to you?"-Bella

"Sure Bella."-Alice

I waited before everyone had moved out of ear shot to address her.

"Alice, what if you were all wrong? What if he truly doesn't love me? What if he won't take me back? What if…?"-Bella

"Bella! Hold on a sec. Is that really what is bothering you?"-Alice

"Well……yes."-Bella

"Alright Bella, listen, and listen good. I am not going to repeat this. Edward loves you. There is no doubt about it. And if…"-Alice

"But what if…"-Bella

"Bella! And if on the off chance he doesn't take you back, I will, in a very lady-like and courteous manner, send him back to wherever he is right now. Got it."-Alice

"Got it."-Bella-I even managed a slight laugh.

"Good."-Alice

I watched her run back to the house. It was now or never.

I sat down in front of the small table and crossed my legs. I located the energy in the ashes. It was so low, that it was nearly undetectable. I imagined it growing, spreading, living. I heard gasps from the house, so I opened my eyes. I heard, rather than saw everyone run towards me. I was too busy watching the pieces of Edward's body reappear on the table.

"Oh My God."-Bella

"Move aside for a moment Bella."-Carlisle

I watched him take a bottle of human blood from his pocket.

"Carlisle? Since when have you taken to carrying blood around with you?"-Bella

"I grabbed it on the way downstairs. I thought something like this might happen, so I was prepared. Human blood can heal vampire wounds. But don't worry, it is donated blood."-Carlisle

I stood aside and watched as Carlisle reconnected my true love piece by piece.

"Bella, I have done everything I can. Now it is up to you."-Carlisle

I sat down, not caring that everyone was watching me. Once again, I focused on the energy flowing through Edward, slightly stronger now. I made it grow. Soon, I felt life flow back into Edward. Before, I had a chance to see the results of what I had done, I blacked out.

EMPOV

I watched as life seemed to flow into Edward. Then I watched as my little sister blacked out. Carlisle ran forward.

"Not to worry. She probably just over-exerted herself. She should be fine."-Carlisle

"What do you mean _should_?"-Emmett

He started to answer but froze when Edward opened his eyes. All eyes turned to him.

"Is that…a heartbeat!?"-Esme

"No wonder she over-exerted herself. She literally brought him back to _life._"-Carlisle

"What…..happened? One minute there was a light and then I woke up here."-Edward

Then all of a sudden everyone was yelling at the top of their lungs.

"You selfish jackass!"-Rosalie

"How could you put everyone through that!?"-Esme

"Have you got any idea the hell we have been through, especially Bella!?"-Jasper

"Edward! I thought you actually had some sense!"-Carlisle

"Can you even imagine what it felt like to lose my favorite brother!?"-Alice

"You are a selfish idiotic jackass. Do you have any idea what you put us all through when you died? Do you have any idea what you did to Bella when you left her? When you died? I always forgive you so easily. What does it tell you that I am not forgiving you right now?"-Emmett

"I'm so sorry for everything. I am everything you have said. You can't even imagine how I felt when I figured out I had acted so wrongly in everything. I wanted to come back and beg your forgiveness, but it was too late. So, I was wondering how I am here now?"-Edward

"Okay, first of all, you may not have noticed, but you are a human."-Carlisle

"What! This is perfect! Where's Bella? I have to…"-Edward

"Whoa there. That is the problem. Bella is a vampire now. Don't even think about getting angry at us though. All will be explained in time. First we need to get Bella conscious. Then, unless she wants to scream her head off as well, she can explain everything. "-Carlisle-"Emmett, carry Edward into my study. Esme, please take the table back in."

Edward looked incredulous as he stared after our father. It turned to mortification as I swung him over my shoulder and carted him over to Carlisle's study.

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!! **

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**


	12. Comfort and Fear

**If Edward Die**

**Alternate Ending for New Moon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters besides the ones I made up. They are the wonderful creation of Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 12 **** BPOV**

I didn't know the last time I was so tired. Could everything have been a bad dream? Could I still be a human?

No. Of course it wasn't a dream. I opened my eyes, and I realized that I was in Carlisle's study. And right across from me, were the green eyes of my true love as a human. I couldn't believe it. I obviously went over- board, resulting in Edward's humanity, and my passing out.

Then, I realized that I was inexplicably angry with him, and looked away.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I lied about not loving you. I'm sorry I got myself killed. I'm sorry I hurt you so much. I was only trying to protect you."-Edward

"You're sorry. How does that fix anything! Do you have any idea how depressed I was when you left! My dad nearly had me institutionalized. Then, my best friend Jacob ends up being a werewolf, who saved my life when Laurant came back to kill me. Then Alice comes back and tells me there is a suicidal vampire on the loose. Then that very vampire who I loved so much is dead, and all you can think to say is SORRY!!!"-Bella

"Bella I…"-Edward

"I wasn't finished. So, then we are all beginning to move on, and your ashes are sent to us. Then I found out that the legends concerning half-vampire children are true by ending up pregnant with your children! I end up as a vampire with extra ordinary abilities. I am a shield, have no bloodlust, and I have an ability to kill, weaken, heal, and bring back to life, which by the way, is how you are here. And, yet all you can do is apologize for everything!!! Well, guess what, apology not accepted."-Bella

With that I walked towards the twins' room, leaving a very shocked Edward behind. Seriously, what did he expect-for me to cry over him, tell him that I forgive him? I think NOT!

"Well, that basically covers it I suppose, but _she _forgot to call you a jackass. So, speaking for Bella, you are an effing JACKASS!"-Emmett

"I really am sorry. Carlisle, where is Bella right now."-Edward

"First door to the right, although you may not want to bother her I her current mood."-Carlisle

"I think I'll take my chances. Besides, if she kills me, I'll have deserved it. Also, she can always bring me back if she wants to."-Edward

I heard this entire exchange from the twins' room.

"Mama, is daddy coming to see us?"-Reneesme

"Is he! Is he!"-EJ

"Yes, he is. By the way, he is human, so be careful."-Bella-"And no biting unless I say it is okay. EJ, if I tell you to freeze him, you may unfreeze him as soon as I am out of the house. Understand?"

"Yes mommy. But why?"-EJ

"I am just very angry with your father at the moment."-Bella

"OK."-EJ and Reneesme

At that moment Edward walked in the door. His eyes looked straight passed me and at our children.

"Are they…"-Edward

"Yes."-Bella

"Daddy!!!"-EJ and Reneesme

They ran over and practically jumped into their father's arms. I didn't think I had ever seen Edward look happier.

"I'm Reneesme Carlie Allie Cullen"-Reneesme

"And I am Edward Jett Jacob Cullen, but I prefer EJ."-EJ

"I can't believe I am a father, nor how unbelievably happy I am right now."-Edward

"We love you daddy."-EJ and Reneesme

"I love you, too."-Edward

Tears were actually falling down his cheeks. I ran out of there as fast as I could, and ignored Edward as he called after me. I ran to the meadow and sat under the flower coated roof. I couldn't believe Edward was back. Even more importantly, why couldn't I stop being angry at him. He loved me and I loved him. Why couldn't all be forgiven? The answer was simple. I was scared. I was scared of losing Edward again. And…he wasn't a vampire anymore. I would have to be so careful not to kill him (even if it wasn't actually a problem anymore).

I heard the sound of footsteps behind me and turned around. Edward was walking towards me, seemingly in awe of his surroundings.

"Did you do all of this?"-Edward

"Yes, I did. It was my practice session."-Bella

"Bella, I know you don't want to hear it, but I am sorry. Is there anything I can do to prove it?"-Edward

He sounded so desperate, but I was still angry.

"I don't know."-Bella

"Bella, I…I love you so much. Surely, you must know that. If I had known what would have happened, I never would have left in the first place. I wish I could take back everything I have done to hurt you, but I can't. But, I will do anything and everything I can in order to make it up to you. First, I want to be turned into a vampire again. However, I will wait until March 3, so that I will be 18. I know you always hated the prospect of being older than me. Also, I want you to turn me. Please, Bella, I'm begging you. Please forgive me."-Edward

"I just…I just…can't…I'm sorry."-Bella

"Please Bella. I love you. I was going to ask you to marry me if I hadn't left. I still want that. Please."-Edward

"I can't Edward! It's too soon. I…I'm sorry. I just… I can't."-Bella

I couldn't watch him any longer. I was breaking down. I couldn't watch him beg, so I ran. I ran into the woods, and I couldn't look back. I couldn't watch Edward's destroyed face for another minute. I ran and I ran, as if running could bring me away from everything Edward had said. I loved Edward. Of course I wanted to marry him, but I was too afraid. I stopped in a small clearing, and watched the birds dart in and out of the trees.

Soon, Alice came to find me.

"Bella, I know it is hard, but you must face this. Edward loves you. What's the problem?"-Alice

"I'm scared."-Bella

I didn't have to say another word. My sister knew me very well. I dry-sobbed into her shoulder as she comforted me. We were very far from the house, so, I was surprised when Reneesme and EJ walked in.

"Hi mommy."-Reneesme

"Daddy asked us to make sure you were OK."-EJ

That only made me sob harder. The twins wrapped their arms around me, and joined in with comforting words of their own. Obviously, by now everyone must have known what had happened between Edward and I, even Reneesme and EJ.

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!! **

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**


	13. Some Brotherly Assisstance

**If Edward Die**

**Alternate Ending for New Moon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters besides the ones I made up. They are the wonderful creation of Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 13**** BPOV**

I hated it, the way his eyes smoldered even as a human each time he tried to apologize. Everyone else had forgiven him, but I couldn't. I was scared of losing him. I knew that he loved me, but I was afraid of loving him back. I knew that he only left and died for me. Every time he attempted to apologize, I ran away. I ran into the forest, and I didn't come back for hours. No one pushed me on this. They all knew how I felt. I could only be glad that Edward wasn't a vampire, or I would have nowhere to run to without him following.

It killed me to tell him I couldn't forgive him, and I knew it killed him too. Every night when he went to sleep, I went into his room. I listened to him talk in his dreams. He almost always said my name. When he didn't say my name, he tried to apologize, even in his sleep. Each time this happened I left his room. Sometimes he woke up when I got too close, sometimes he looked more peaceful. I now knew why he used to watch me sleep. I had thought that Edward as a vampire was godlike. I was wrong. Edward as a human was perfect. He had the most beautiful eyes. He could do everything a human could. He didn't have to worry about killing people, or managing his thirst. He could sleep, he could dream. What I wouldn't give to escape into dreams for a few hours.

Most of the time that he wasn't trying to apologize, he was with EJ and Reneesme. Fatherhood suited Edward very well. He loved the twins so much, and I knew he hated it when he couldn't do some of the things they could because he was part human. Sadly for him, I was in no way ready to turn him, and he wouldn't allow anyone else to.

"Bella…I Love You."-Edward

He was talking in his sleep again.

"Hi, little spy. And I thought that you avoided little Eddy at all costs."-Emmett

"Emmett, go away. I don't need this right now."-Bella

"Stop being such a sourpuss and forgive the guy already. Honestly, you are blowing this way out of proportion. And coming from me, you must realize that I am right."-Emmett

"Emmett, please, just…go away."-Bella

"Fine, but you'll come around."-Emmett

With that, he jumped out the window where I was sitting. The sad part was, I knew he was right.

JPOV

"Alice, I am getting sick of this. Edward is acting like a helpless, desperate moron, and Bella is acting like a brat. Why can't she just forgive him. I know she loves him, and he loves her."-Jasper

"I know Jazzy, but Bella's scared."-Alice

"Of what!!!"-Jasper

"Of losing him again. She is scared of losing him again."-Alice

"I guess that makes sense, but she shouldn't be."-Jasper

"Just give her time."-Alice

"I know that. It's just that these emotions are killing me. I'm just glad the Denalis left. I don't need the additional emotions. Besides, Bella would probably end up killing Tanya for flirting with Edward."-Jasper

Both of us started laughing.

"Besides, Edward wouldn't be able to get away from her now."-Jasper

"Let's just hope Tanya doesn't realize that."-Alice

"I just had a brilliant idea!"-Jasper

"What?"-Alice

"I can play a game of emotional match maker."-Jasper

"As weird as that sounds, it just might work. Good Luck Jazzy."-Alice

With that, I ran towards the house. I would talk to Bella first.

**BPOV**

I heard a noise behind me, and I turned to see Jasper running towards me. I jumped down.

"What is it Jasper?"-Bella

"I need to talk to you."-Jasper

"If this is about Edward…"-Bella

"Yes, it is, and you need to hear it. Bella, I know you're scared. But, I know you love him more than anything else, except for the twins of course. You are not going to lose him again. With your powers, how can you. Even if the Volturi come, you can just make them drop dead, a quite interesting prospect when I come to think of it. Just forgive the poor guy already. And by the way, it's his 18th birthday today. Alice has been planning it, so watch out, and get the guy a present for God's sake. You know what he wants."-Jasper

"You're right Jasper. I think it's time I stopped running."-Bella-"By that I mean running from both Edward, and Alice when she is in the mood for a make-over. I think I'll just get that over with, then talk to Edward."

"Fine. She is coming to look for you anyway."-Jasper

"On second thought…"-Bella

"Bella!!!"-Alice

"…gotta run!!!"-Bella

**JPOV**

I shook my head as Bella ran around the house with Alice tailing her, and as funny as it was to see that Emmett was helping Alice by cornering Bella, I had one more person to talk to.

**EPOV**

I woke up to the sound of someone calling my name. It turned out to be Jasper.

"What do you want. I'm trying to sleep."-Edward

"Happy 18th Birthday Edward."-Jasper

"It's March 3rd! Thanks, bro."-Edward

"No problem. Now, we need to talk. I have realized that you seemed to have given up on Bella."-Jasper

"She doesn't love me anymore. She can't. Why else would she be avoiding me."-Edward

"Edward, you moron. I can feel what she feels. She doesn't love you any less than she used to. If anything, she loves you more. She's just scared of losing you, so she doesn't allow herself to get close to you. Trust me. You didn't see how she was when you left the first time. You didn't see how it was when you died. She loves you."-Jasper

"Thanks Jasper. What do you think would happen if I proposed to her today?-Edward

"Dunno. I guess you'll just have to find out for yourself. Although, here's a hint. I talked to Bella, and she seems to be in a very forgiving mood at the moment. Good Luck."-Jasper

I watched as Jasper ran away. Then I went over to my dresser, and picked up the small box that was lying underneath an old shirt. It contained my mother's engagement ring. Hopefully, it would soon rest on someone else's finger.

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!! **

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**


	14. Hilarious Birthdays, Presents of Love

**If Edward Die**

**Alternate Ending for New Moon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters besides the ones I made up. They are the wonderful creation of Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 14**** BPOV**

I was in Alice's room, having been literally dragged there by both her and Emmett. I honestly couldn't believe those two. Soon, though, Emmett had left to make sure Edward stayed in his room, as to not spoil his surprise party. So, I was stuck as Alice's Barbie doll. First, she did my hair. She had made six twists in the front, and curled the rest of my hair. Then, she loaded it with so much hair spray, that I knew it would take me weeks to wash it all out. Then she took off the blindfold and pulled me in front of her floor-length mirror.

"Alice, what the hell are you doing? What's the big…?"-Bella

I seemed to lose my voice as I stared at the beautiful woman in the mirror. My dress was black and gold. It had spaghetti straps, and was about knee length. The straps were a beautiful gold, and the dress itself faded downward from black to gold. A black ribbon tightened the dress right under my chest. I was also wearing a pair of golden, strappy sandals that had about 6in. stiletto heels.

"Alice, I know I look absolutely fabulous, but couldn't you have gotten me cute gold ballet flats instead?"-Bella

"Bella, if you want to wear this dress, and from the look on your face you do, you are wearing those heals. Do you understand me?!"-Alice

"Fine, but only because I have decided to finally accept Edward's apology. Besides, I guess the shoes do look awesome."-Bella

"Thank You Bella. Believe me, everything will be worth it."-Alice

"Are you talking about the clothes or the apology?"-Bella

"You'll see."-Alice

"Are all psychics this annoying? I mean honestly, they seem way over-rated."-Bella

"Do not make me take away that dress. I will make you dress yourself, and I thought you wanted to look good."-Alice

"Fine. Now let's get to the party before we get into a supernatural fight."-Bella

We walked down the stairs and joined all of the Cullens in the dining room, where everyone was laughing their heads off.

"What's going on here?"-Bella

"Ed…ha ha…Edward and Emmett are arguing."-Jasper

"Why does that make it so fun…?"-Bella-"Ah."

And with that, I erupted into a fit of giggles as well.

"What Eddy, don't you think that I look absolutely beautiful in a pink dress? I mean, you look hot in that little red number, but you must admit that it is not your color. Try the green one on again."-Emmett

"Emmett, you are so damn lucky that I am not a vampire right now, or I would tear you to pieces. And no, you do not look good. Honestly, all you need is longer hair and a beard, and you can join the circus as the bearded lady. And I definitely look hot in red."-Edward

"Edward! If you look so hot you wouldn't mind showing _all_ of us down here."-Alice

That just made us all laugh harder.

"Emmett, you are so dead. Where were those matches?"-Edward

"Alright! Enough! BOTH of you! Emmett get downstairs IN the dress, and don't forget the heels. Edward change into your suit, now, and wipe that make-up off. Don't forget the box."-Edward

"Alright."-Emmett and Edward

Just when I thought I couldn't laugh any more, Emmett came down the stairs dressed in a strapless mini baby pink dress that was covered in sequins. He was also wearing pink stilettos, and a green wig. Yet, the funniest part was his face.

"Emmett, what happened? Did a make-up stand blow up in your face?"-Bella-"Or better yet, Emma."

That had everyone laughing even harder. Thank God vampires didn't need to breathe, or we would have laughed to death by now.

At that moment, Edward walked down the stairs wearing a handsome black suit and an emerald green tie that matched his eyes. Alice's work, I'm sure. After all, we matched. For the first time in over a year, I smiled at Edward. He obviously realized this too, because his answering smile was the happiest I had ever seen. Although, I was pretty sure jasper had gotten around to talking to him after he left me.

We all walked together into the living room. Alice had baked Edward a cake. There was a huge pile of presents on the table. Sadly, there wasn't one from me. Although, I'm pretty sure what I was going to say later would cover the fact. We all sang happy birthday, and Edward ate cake. Finally, he opened his huge assortment of presents. There were even some from the Denalis, who hadn't come because of a prior engagement.

"Bella, can you come outside with me for a minute?"-Edward

I took a deep breath.

"Sure."-Bella

I followed him to my rock. The lilies were still as I had left him that day.

"Bella, for the thousandth time, I'm sorry."-Edward

"Actually, thousandth and one. I've been keeping track. But, this time, you're forgiven. Also, I have decided that I will do what you want, and change you myself. I just hope you will forgive me for being a stubborn moron."-Bella

"I think I can forgive you."-Edward

"Oh, you think so, do you?"-Bella

"Yes, I do."-Edward

For the first time in over a year, we kissed. It was different this time, because he was a human. But, it was perfect in every way.

And before I knew what was happening, Edward had dropped down on one knee and taken my hand.

"Bella Marie Swan. I love you with all my heart. I have always, and will always love you. Will you marry me?"-Edward

"Yes, I will. And I love you too."-Bella

"Thank You."-Edward

Then, he put the most beautiful ring on my finger. It was a thin golden band with a wed of beautiful diamonds. He kissed each of my fingers, and the ring. Then he stood up and kissed me again.

"I meant to give this to you before I left the first time, but I never had the chance. Like the ring, it was my mother's."-Edward

He attached a diamond heart to the bracelet Jacob had given me.

"It's hard and cold like me. And like my heart, it is yours."-Edward

"Thank you, for both."-Bella

"Come on. Let's go tell Alice the good news so that she can begin planning the wedding. You know how impatient she can get."-Edward

"You're right. Besides I have to tell her and Rosalie that they are going to be my bride's maids."-Bella-"Oh, and by the way. Did I mention that I love you?"

"I think you've said it once or twice. And you know what?"-Edward

"What?"-Bella

"I love you too."-Edward

With that, we walked towards the house.

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!! **

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**


	15. Engagements and Bridesmaids

**If Edward Die**

**Alternate Ending for New Moon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters besides the ones I made up. They are the wonderful creation of Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 15 EPOV**

"Bella Marie Swan. I love you with all my heart. I have always, and will always love you. Will you marry me?"-Edward

"Yes, I will. And I love you too."-Bella

"Thank You."-Edward

Then, I put the engagement ring on her left ring finger. I kissed each finger and then kissed her. What Bella didn't know was that I had one more present for her.

"I meant to give this to you before I left the first time, but I never had the chance. Like the ring, it was my mother's."-Edward

I attached a diamond heart to the charm bracelet she was wearing.

"It's hard and cold like me. And like my heart, it is yours."-Edward

"Thank you, for both."-Bella

"Come on. Let's go tell Alice the good news so that she can begin planning the wedding. You know how impatient she can get."-Edward

"You're right. Besides I have to tell her and Rosalie that they are going to be my bride's maids."-Bella-"Oh, and by the way. Did I mention that I love you?"

"I think you've said it once or twice. And you know what?"-Edward

"What?"-Bella

"I love you too."-Edward

With that, we walked towards the house.

**BPOV**

"Alice!!! Rosalie!!!"-Bella

"Everyone else!!!"-Edward

Everyone ran into the living room from wherever they had just been.

"Alice, Rosalie. I was wondering if you two would consider being my brides' maids."-Bella

Their following shrieks were loud enough to break all of the glass in the country.

"Thank you, Bella, thank you!!!"-Alice and Rosalie

"Congratulations. It was about time!"-Esme

"Thanks."-Bella and Edward

"Will you be changing Edward before or after the wedding?"-Carlisle

"Before, if that's okay with you."-Bella

"Perfect."-Edward

"Question. What's the point of a big production? It's not like you have the wedding night to look forward to."-Emmett

He looked at the twins as he said this.

"Emmett, remember our little bet?"-Bella

"Yes."-Emmett-with a whine

"Well, you aren't allowed to say anything sexually related to me, Edward, the twins, or anyone else about Edward and I. You are not allowed to communicate the fact in any way. Got it?"-Bella

"Yes, Bella."-Emmett-"Rosalie? Remind me never to bet with Bella about anything like this again."

"Don't count on it."-Rosalie

Everyone laughed.

"By the way Alice. Before you ask, yes, you may plan the wedding, but remember, no humans allowed. Charlie and everyone else probably thinks I'm dead. I can't risk seeing them again."-Bella

"Yes!! And don't worry; I already had a vision about all of your specifics. It'll be perfect. Now, come see your dress."-Alice

"Fine. But, uh…when did you get me a dress?"-Bella

"I was prepared for several possible futures. Edward you aren't allowed to come. It's bad luck. By the way, Edward you may want to be turned tomorrow. The Denalis are coming over next week, and I don't think it is wise to leave you human. I think, from the looks of this vision, that you are surprise, surprise, Tanya's singer."-Alice

"Alright, no problem."-Edward-"The sooner, the better."

Then, as Edward was about to kiss me again, Rosalie and Alice dragged me up to Alice's room.

"Oh, come on!"-Bella

"You can get a room later. After all, you said we could be your brides' maids."-Rosalie

Then, once we were in her room, Alice covered my eyes, and sent Rosalie into her wardrobe to retrieve my dress. When she finally uncovered my eyes, I was staring at the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. It was long, but sleek. I t wasn't one of those freakishly puffy dresses that were covered in lace. My dress was strapless. The top part was covered in silver glitter, while the bottom flared out towards the floor. Thankfully, there was no veil (I had never liked them).

"You have two choices for your shoes. Also, you have to decide between a tiara, or a flowery crown."-Alice

"Fine, and by the way, the dress is the most beautiful dress I have ever seen."-Bella

"Thank you. Rosalie and I designed it."-Alice

"It's perfect. Now bring on the shoes!"-Bella

Rosalie brought over a pair of glittery flats, and a pair of white stilettos with glittery straps.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but, I'll go with the stilettos."-Bella

"Yes!!!"-Alice

"Now, do you prefer the white carnation crown or the silver diamond tiara?"-Rosalie

"Definitely the tiara."-Bella-"Now can I go?"

"Yes."-Alice

"Now go play with Edward."-Rosalie

I ran out the door and down the stairs and back into Edward's arms.

"I'm ready if you are."-Edward

"Let's go."-Bella

"If you need anything, I'll be down here the whole time."-Carlisle

Edward followed me into my room where he lied down on the bed.

"I love you, and I'll stay by your side the entire time."-Bella

"I love you too. See you on the other side."-Edward

I smiled at Edward and leaned down. Then I sank my teeth into his neck, then his wrists, followed by his ankles. Then, I sat back and waited while the venom spread.

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!! **

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**


	16. Transformations and Visits

**If Edward Died**

**Alternate Ending for New Moon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters besides the ones I made up. They are the wonderful creation of Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 16 **** BPOV**

Over the next three days, I watched Edward's body like a hawk. However, it was hardly boring. Alice and Rosalie were constantly bugging me with wedding details. (The wedding was to be on March 10th.) Apparently, it was excruciatingly important whether I wanted a vanilla or chocolate cake, or whether we should serve lion or bear blood or both. Vampires can't eat cake, for crying out loud! Jasper usually kept me from ripping them to pieces every time they barged in unexpectedly (which pretty soon turned into very expectedly). Esme kept asking about my favorite colors and showing me furniture catalogues. I mean, I know she wanted to give Edward and me a house, but was it really necessary to ask my opinion about what colors I wanted the bricks to be? Then there was Carlisle. He seemed very much inclined to wonder aloud about whether or not Edward would be any different than he used to be. Every. Single. Stinking. Day. Finally, Emmett. With him there was good news and bad news. The good news was that he wasn't bugging me (Besides, even if he was, I won that bet). The bad news was that he was working on getting his clerical license on line, because, sadly, we were inviting other vampires to the wedding, and we couldn't risk a human priest. Safe to say that the getting married part would be the most interesting part of the _entire _wedding.

It was now March. 6th.

"Carlisle!"-Bella

"What is it?"-Carlisle

"His heart beat is speeding up!"-Bella

"You're right. It is almost time."-Carlisle

Everyone heard him and rushed upstairs.

"Perfect timing. I just finished getting g my clerical license."-Emmett

"Oh. Joy."-Bella

At that moment, the speed of Edward's heart peaked. Then, his heart let out its final thud and stopped altogether. Then, in less than a second, he opened his eyes, which, I saw, like mine, were gold from the start.

"Amazing."-Carlisle-"Do you need to hunt?"

"Surprisingly, no."-Edward-"But, I think I should, just in case. Bella, will you come with me?"

"Of course."-Bella-"Esme, can you keep an eye on the twins?"

"Of course, dear. Take your time."-Esme

With that, Edward and I ran out of the house, through the meadow, and into the forest. We were finally equals.

"I bet that you can't run away from me now."-Edward

"I bet I could, but I wouldn't. I'm done running. From now on I promise never to run away again. Although, I probably should have said that while I was forgiving you."-Bella

"Better late than never. Now. Time to find out who is faster. I smell two mountain lions to the north, one for you and one for me. Last one there has to spend one whole day letting Alice give him or her a make-over."-Edward

"You're on. And by the way, enjoy the make-over!"-Bella

With that, I ran towards the scent of the two mountain lions. I listened to the wind rushing past my ears. I listened as Edward's quick steps caught up to mine, and passed me. By the time I reached him, he was already starting to stalk his lion. I followed suit. Gracefully, we both jumped at the lions and knocked them to the ground. I watched as Edward sank his teeth into his lion, and sucked it dry. Then, I turned to my own lion, and sucked it dry too.

"Do you want to head back, or just hang out for a while?"-Edward

"I'm all for hanging out for a while."-Bella

"Follow me."-Edward

We ran south now, towards Forks.

"I know you have left this all behind, but would you like to check out how everyone's doing?"-Edward

"That would be great."-Bella

I was very nervous. What if I couldn't stay out of sight? As we neared Charlie's house, Edward wrapped an arm around my shoulders supportively. I peered through my window, and saw that everything was exactly how I had left it. I stepped through the window, and it reminded me of the good old days when Edward would climb in at night. Edward and I then stepped quietly into the hall.

As I peered through the bars next to the staircase, I could see into the living room. I saw Jacob, Billy, my father, my mother, and Phil surrounding the old coffee table. They all looked very sad, and Billy and Jacob seemed almost angry.

"I am not going over this again, Billy."-Charlie

He sounded tired and nearly bored when he said this.

"So, you are just going to assume she's dead,"-everyone flinched at this.-"and not even look into the fact she might still be alive."-Billy

"No. Even if she is alive, and I believe she is, I am not going to look for her. I love Bella, but if she left, she had to have had her reasons. If she comes back, or if she doesn't, she made the decision to go in the first place."-Charlie

"How can you even say that!? She is our daughter!"-Renee

"Yes, and our daughter is 18, and could do what she wants. Besides, from what I can tell, she left with her best friend to be with her old boyfriend. If doing that makes her happy, who are we to get in the way."-Charlie

"We are her parents!"-Renee

"Yes, we are her parents, but it is her life. Besides, if she wanted to come home she would have."-Charlie-"It has been a long time. Face it. Dead or alive, she is not coming back."-Charlie

"I can't believe you! I'm leaving. Come on Phil."-Renee

"We're leaving too. Come on Jacob."-Billy

I couldn't believe that my dad had stood up for me like that. Of all people, I would have thought he would have been the angriest and saddest. I guess he knew me better than I thought. I never missed my dad any more than I did at that moment. I wished I could talk to him, give him some closure. That's when a brilliant idea hit me. I would pass it by Alice later before asking Edward, who would surely over-react.

"Bella, we have to go now."-Edward-"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Let's go. And thank you for this."-Bella (Thank you for not being able to read my mind right now)

"No problem. Now come on. We're getting married in three days. Alice and Rosalie are going to kill me if I keep you away from their annoying planning selves any longer."-Edward

More like you'll kill me if you knew what I was planning.

**Sorry it took me so long to post.**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!! **

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**


	17. Uncomfortable Conversations

**If Edward Died**

**Alternate Ending for New Moon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters besides the ones I made up. They are the wonderful creation of Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 17 **** BPOV**

I still couldn't believe that Charlie had stuck by me like that without even knowing if I was alive. Luckily, if my plan worked, he would know.

We had gotten back to the house around twilight. We were now sitting in the living room with the Denalis, who had heard of Edward's re-transformation, and had come to see.

"So, Edward, you ran out of here so quickly, I never got to ask. Can you still read minds?"-Carlisle

"Yes, actually, but sadly, I still can't read Bella's mind. However, there is a new perk."-Edward

"Well, don't leave us in the dark, son. Tell us. What is this new perk?"-Carlisle

"Well, I can turn it on and off now. But, there is good news and bad news."-Edward

"Lucky. So, what's the good news?"-Jasper

"The good news is that I don't have to listen to Emmett and Rosalie go on about each other. The other…"-Edward

"Excuse me you son of a…"-Rosalie

"Rosalie! Language! There are children in the room!"-Esme

"Sorry mom."-Rosalie

"As I was saying before that _very_ rude interruption, the other good news is that I won't intrude on the thoughts of others."-Edward

"That's sad. I liked showing you things with my mind. Don't you miss the mental pictures of me naked?"-Tanya

"OK!!! Enough!!! Tanya, I suggest you shut up before Bella decides to kill you, and honestly, I didn't miss the pictures when I was human, and I don't miss them now. I am going to get married to **Bella**, got it?"-Edward

"Yes. Although…."-Tanya

"Don't even think about it. You lay one hand on her and you will find that you don't have a hand."-Edward

"I thought that you didn't want to read my mi…"-Tanya

She was cut off by the fact that she was slowly disintegrating into ash. I was so angry that I had accidentally let loose my power.

"Bella!"-Carlisle-"What do you think you are doing?!"

"Sorry, Carlisle. It was an accident. She just made me so angry!"-Bella

"Well. Bring her back, please."-Carlisle

"Really, Bella. She wouldn't actually be stupid enough to try that again if you bring her back."-Eleazar

"Fine. Although, it will probably be easier to bring her back once she finishes dying. After all, I could use the practice."-Bella

"Honestly, Bella. Has being transformed burned a sense of humor into you? I mean…You have never had one before, and suddenly you are actually funny. Either this universe has been knocked out of whack, or I have rubbed off on you."-Emmett

Everyone cracked up….again…at my expense…did I mention again?

"Either way, they are both very scary possibilities. Although, I like to think that we rubbed off on each other. That way, I became slightly funny, and you now have a piece of brain slightly larger than a mustard seed."-Bella

"Funny, very funny."-Emmett

"Yes, it is actually. I bet I could look in through one ear and see out the other."-Bella

"Alright, enough. Bella, please bring Tanya back now, so Edward can tell us the bad news."-Alice-"Otherwise, go ahead and continue. Emmett, I'm sure you would like to be the second person to become a pile of ash."

"Do I really have to bring her back?"-Bella

"YES!!!"-everyone

I closed my eyes and focused on bringing Tanya back. I stopped when I heard breathing, but no heart-beat.

"Perfectly done, Bella."-Carlisle

"I am going to kill you!"-Tanya

"Try, and we'll see who turns into a pile of ash."-Bella

We both stopped bickering when Jasper extended hid power to us. Honestly, I was getting tired of his interferences. I very nearly extended **my** power to** him**.

"Does ANYONE want to listen to me!!!"-Edward

"Sorry, Edward. We're acting childishly."-Bella

"It's alright. Tanya?"-Edward

"I _suppose_ I am sorry too. Go on Eddy."-Tanya

"Apology accepted. And, uh, don't call me Eddy ever again."-Edward

"Now that we have all kissed and made up, _Eddy_, why don't you tell us the bad news."-Emmett

"Well, the problem is, if my power if off, I won't know if people are plotting against us, or if they know something about our secret."-Edward

"Good point. We'll just need to plan when you should use it, and when it is okay to turn it off."-Carlisle-"And, while we are working on that, we should work on Bella's shield. She should learn how to extend it to cover others. I doubt that the Volturi will remain in the dark about his resurrection for long."

"I think that is a great idea. You never know what can happen, or what can change."-Alice-"Now, all guys to my room, except EJ. You need to try on your suits for the wedding. It is now March 7th, and the wedding is in three days. We need to finish the plans."

The men got up and walked into Alice's room without a single complaint, although they looked very annoyed and even slightly nervous. Safe to say that Alice had gotten to them all at one point or another.

"Alright. All the females to my room, except Reneesme. You twins can go play or something. Your outfits are all done. Bella, I guess you can stay too; your dress is all set."-Rosalie

"No offense, but Thank God. First, though, can I talk to Alice in private?"-Bella

"Sure, Bella. Lead the way to your meadow."-Alice-"No one can hear us from there. Rosalie, let the guys know I will be right up. And ask Edward what the hell he wants to do for his bachelor party. He still hasn't let me know."

"No problem. I'll get it out of him one way or another."-Rosalie

I led the way to my meadow with Alice trailing behind.

"Alright. This is the thing. You know that Edward took me to Forks after hunting, right?"-Bella

"Ya. He ran the idea by me first."-Alice

"Well, the thing is. I want to give Charlie some closure, let him know that I am alive and happy."-Bella

"Bella, is that really the best idea?"-Alice

"Yes, I think it is. I love him. And besides, I never even got to say good-bye."-Bella

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you. Edward, won't be happy, even if everyone else thinks it is the right thing to do. Truth be told, if it were me, I'd just invite him to the wedding. I would tell him the truth. Besides, even is the Volturi find out, you can threaten them."-Alice

"You're right. Let's let everyone in on this. I'm sure this is the right thing to do. In fact, I'll even offer to turn Charlie into a vampire if he wants."-Bella

"I think you're right. But, what about your mother?"-Alice

"The thing is, my mom was never the strong one. She doesn't belong in this world. She deserves to live her life with Phil. Charlie is like me. He is strong. I'm sure it would be better to just tell him. I'll send my mom a letter to let her know that I'm alive and happy, but something is telling me that that is all I should do."-Bella

"Alright Bella. I'll let everyone know about your plan, and then I'll send Charlie an invite, and give him a phone call telling him not to tell anyone, and that everything will be explained later. I'll also have him come a day before the wedding so that you can tell him everything. Stay here until they calm down in there. I doubt they will like this plan in the beginning."-Alice

"Thank you so much, Alice."-Bella-"You're the best sister ever!"

She really was. Edward would be biting my head off, but Alice just took it calmly, and believed it was a good idea. Then she just turned and walked to the house to tell everyone so that I wouldn't have to.

"Hey! Alice! Did you have a vision about Charlie's reaction?!"-Bella

"Yes! It will be very much like yours. It seems that he always has had a hunch about what we were."-Alice

"I wonder why he never said anything?"-Bella

"Because he didn't care what Edward was, while he made you happy."-Alice

That knowledge made tears come to my eyes. He loved me so much, and I had left without a word of goodbye, just a note. I was just glad that I would have a chance to make things right.

Review!!!

**Review!!!**

**Review!!! **

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**


	18. Calling the Parents

**If Edward Died**

**Alternate Ending for New Moon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters besides the ones I made up. They are the wonderful creation of Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 18 **** APOV**

"Everyone, come back into the living room please."-Alice

Bella soooo owed me for this.

"Denalis, please, may I talk to Cullens alone?"-Alice

"No problem Alice. Is something wrong?"-Eleazar

"No, not at all."-Alice

I waited until the Denalis exited the living room until I address my family.

"Alright, everyone. You might be wondering where Bella is. She has asked me to run something by you for her. She doesn't want to do it because she believes that you will not remain open-minded."-Alice

"So. What is this something?"-Esme

"She is feeling really bad about Charlie right now. Edward do NOT interrupt. She wants to invite Charlie to the wedding. Nobody interrupt!!! Bella believes that her father should be brought up here a day early. She will then tell him EVERYTHING. Then, she will give him a choice of whether or not he would like to be turned into a vampire. It will be entirely his choice. I have had a vision of his reaction, and it will be exactly like Bella's was. And even if the Volturi interfere, Bella would be able to deal with them easily. Any objections?"-Alice

"I guess not. It is her father, and therefore her choice. Alice, if she indeed goes through with this, you should be the one to go get Charlie. But, what about her mother?"-Carlisle

"Bella said that her mother receives a normal, human life with Phil. She also feels that her mother would not handle this as well as Charlie. She will send her a letter, or give her a call at best to let her mother know that she is alive and happy, but that is all. Besides, have you even thought of how Renee would react to Bella's getting married to someone who broke her heart? No offense Edward. Another thing. Renee has her entire life ahead of her. But Charlie, Charlie gets utterly depressed and heartbroken at the thought of losing Bella. I know he acted all blasé when you snuck in to his house, but I know that he was just hiding his true feelings. So, do I send the invitation, or not?"-Alice

"Go ahead, I suppose."-Edward

"Bella! It's safe!"-Alice

**BPOV**

I heard Alice call me, and I raced towards the house.

"So, what's the verdict?"-Bella

"I suppose you can do what you want, but are you sure about your mother?"-Carlisle

"I'm sure. She needs to live her own life, not a vampire one. Thank you by the way."-Bella

"You're very welcome, but next time just talk to us yourself."-Carlisle

"I could, but Alice explains herself much better than I do."-Bella

"Thank you Bella. Now, to repay me, you have to let me pack your suitcase for your honeymoon."-Alice

"Oh, come on Alice. You never mentioned a price."-Bella

"I'm mentioning it now. Now, no more whining. The other choice is a shopping spree, an all day shopping spree with me."-Alice

"Pack away, Alice, pack away."-Bella

How could such a tiny person be so enormously annoying?

"Good. Now come with me. We have two phone calls to make. One to your mother and one to your father, since an invite wouldn't reach him by mail."-Alice

"This day just keeps getting better and better."-Bella

"Do you want me to come with you, Bella? I can talk to him too."-Edward

"Thank you, but honestly, your voice is probably the last my dad wants to hear right now. Besides, I'm calling my mom first."-Bella-"Alice, you can come. Charlie always liked you. Besides, you need to talk travel plans."

Alice and I went out to the meadow, cell phones in tow. I dialed my mom's number. She picked up on the first ring.

"Bella, is it really you?"-Renee

"Ya. Mom, it's me."-Bella

"Where are you? I'm coming to get you right now."-Renee

"Mom, no. I'm just calling to let you know that I am alive and happy, and that I love you very much. But, I'm not coming home."-Bella

"What do you mean, not coming home? If you truly love me, then you will come home."-Renee

"I'm sorry mom, but I love my new life so much. I can't just leave it behind. Tell Phil that I love him. You might hear from me once in a while, but I'm not sure. Just know that I love you so much. You raised me to be the person I am today. I am not talking about a person who makes mistakes, and runs away, but a person who is strong enough to make her own decisions. You made me a person strong enough to find s family of my own. I owe you so much, mom, and I love you, but I'm a grown woman now. I have found my true love, and I need to live my own life."-Bella

"I can see that you had made this decision a long time ago. I can't bear not seeing you again, but thank you for this call, Bella. Just knowing that you are alive and happy is enough for me, if that is what you want. But, at least send a letter once in a while, please. Just so I know how you are doing. No return address is necessary. Or maybe you can call me. I love you so much, Bella."-Renee

"I love you too, and I promise to try my best to keep in touch. My number is the same. You can call me any time."-Bella

"Thank you. I'll let Phil know you called. For now at least, goodbye Bella."-Renee

"Goodbye mom. I love you."-Bella

"I love you too."-Renee

As I hung up the phone, I felt as if a huge weight had been lifted. My mom had accepted how things had to be, and she now knew I was alive, and happy. Now, I had to call Charlie, and I had a feeling it would be harder talking to him than my mom. I dialed Charlie's house number. He, too, answered on the first ring.

"Hello?"-Charlie

"Hi, dad. It's Bella."-Bella

"Bella! You're alive!"-Charlie

"Yes I am-alive and happy. I am so sorry I left like that. You must have felt horrible."-Bella

"That doesn't matter. You matter, but why did you leave? What did I ever do wrong? I mean, I know I wasn't around…"-Charlie

"Dad! It wasn't you. It was me. Edward was in trouble. I needed to help. But before you come down on him, realize this. Everything was a huge misunderstanding. When Edward left me in the forest, he told me he didn't want me anymore, but he was only trying to make it so that I would move on, so that I would forget about him, and move on with my life. I know I wasn't very specific in the note, but I left to save his life. He loves me so much, but being away from me left him as depressed as I had been, but he didn't have a Jacob to put him back together. He was going to commit suicide. That is why Alice came and got me. She needed me to help him, and that meant being with him. Once I found him again, we got back together. We love each other very much."-Bella

"I'm happy for you Bella, happy that you found love, that you are happy. I'm also glad that you saved his life. Also, after everything you have told me, I am not angry with him any longer. But, what made you call me in the first place?"-Charlie

"Simply said, I love you dad. Living in Forks was the best time in my life. I fell in love, and got to know you. I'm so glad that you are my dad. Besides, I felt absolutely terrible leaving you without any closure."-Bella

"Is this what it is? Closure? Just a phone call?"-Charlie

"No! Of course not! Actually, I'm marrying Edward this Saturday, March 10th. I wanted to invite you to my wedding. Also, I want you to give me away."-Bella

"Of course I'll come, and I'll even give you away! Just tell me your address."-Charlie

He seemed absolutely happy.

"Actually, I'll put Alice on, and she'll tell you the details."-Bella-"But first, I need to tell you something. When you get up here, I am going to tell you the Cullen's biggest secret, my biggest secret. You need to promise me right now that you will not tell anyone about this phone call, or about the secret."

"I promise."-Charlie

"Thank you, dad. I also have a surprise for you, but it will have to wait. Umm, can you hold on a sec?"

"Sure."-Charlie

Alice was tapping me on the shoulder impatiently.

"What do you want, Alice?"-Bella

"Tell him I am on my way to get him right now. That way, he can still be transformed in time for the wedding if he wants to be."-Alice

"OK. Dad?"-Bella

"Yes?"-Charlie

"Alice says she is on her way to get you right now. Can you get your stuff ready?"-Bella

"Of course, Bells. I guess I'll see you soon."-Charlie

"Yeah, you will. I'm only a state away."-Bella-"See you soon, dad. I love you."

"I love you too."-Charlie

I hung up the phone and turned to face Alice.

"Do not tell him anything. Understand? Especial about EJ and Reneesme. They are his little surprise. Got it?"-Bella

"I got it. Besides, Jasper's coming with, so no chance he'll let me spoil this for you. Now, I've got to go. I can be back in slightly less than three hours. If I hurry, and if he says yes, and if you bite him enough times, he'll be turned in time for the wedding."-Alice-"Bye, Bella!"

I couldn't believe her. Honestly. I would be telling Charlie I am a vampire in a matter of hours and all she could talk about was him being changed in time for the wedding. Well, I guess we all have our priorities. Even if some of them are extremely screwed up.

**Review!!!**

**Review!!! **

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**


	19. The Truth

**If Edward Died**

**Alternate Ending for New Moon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters besides the ones I made up. They are the wonderful creation of Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 19**** BPOV**

Alice and Jasper had been gone about an hour and a half. I was extremely restless. In fact, I was just about to call them when I heard Edward coming up the driveway towards me. He ran to my side and took my hand in his.

"It'll be okay Bella. I know it will be."-Edward

"Thanks, but are you sure that you want to be in Charlie's sight when he finally gets here?"-Bella

"You worry way too much, you know that Bella?"-Edward

"Zip it, will you?"-Bella

"Sorry, Bella. It's just that you should stay calm. You don't want to go around decapitating everyone in sight."-Edward

"Seriously. NOT helping the situation. If you want to, call Jasper over when he gets back with Alice and Charlie, but STOP talking. Also, tell the twins to be ready to come out and meet Charlie when I call them."-Bella

"Alright. No problem. Right away."-Edward

Damn it. How was I supposed to tell Charlie that not only was he a grandfather, but that he was the grandfather of two half-human, half-vampire children whose parents were also vampires. Honestly, I'll be surprised if Alice was right about Charlie's reaction. And here I was, thinking I'd never be willing to bet against her. Fate has one crazy sense of humor.

My internal ramblings ceased when Edward came up to me and took my hand in his.

"Stop worrying so much. Your mixed up feelings are driving Jasper mad."-Edward

"Oh. They're here already?"-Bella

"Yes. And Charlie is very anxious. Jasper will be sending out calm vibes."-Edward

"Actually, I prefer that he doesn't. After all, I am going to ask Charlie if he wants to be a vampire. I don't want his true feelings influenced by Jasper's ability."-Bella

"No worries. He is close enough to hear you, and stopped. Ready?"-Edward

"I guess I don't have a choice."-Bella-"Let's do this. But did the Denalis leave yet. I don't want them around Charlie while he is human. I don't trust Tanya."

"Yes. They left an hour ago. Quit worrying. They're coming up now. There's their car."-Edward

Alice, who was driving, stopped the car right in front of me. Charlie stepped slowly out f the car.

"Bella? Is that you? What happened?!"-Charlie

"Char…Dad. Calm down please. Let's go inside and talk. You might want to sit down for this."-Bella

"I'll take your bags to a guest room, Charlie."-Alice

She then ran inside at vampire speed.

"What! How the HELL did she run so fast?!"-Charlie

"Charlie, it's alright. I'll explain."-Bella

"No offense, Bella. But what on Earth are you!?!"-Charlie

"Inside please, Charlie. I'll answer all your questions then. Alright?"-Bella

"Fine. But, it had better be one hell of an explanation."-Charlie

"Believe me dad. It will be."-Bella

I walked with Charlie and led him into the living room. He took a seat in one of our most comfortable chairs. I took the one across from him. The other Cullens were sitting on the extremely large couch. I was so nervous I couldn't speak. Jasper must have sensed this, because I felt a wave of calm fall over me. I took a deep breath and turned to look Charlie in the eye.

"Dad, the truth is that there are things in this world that aren't what they seem to be. There are supernatural things on this planet that are hard to explain. The truth is that I am a vampire. All of us are vampires. You may think it is crazy, but it is true. The only thing that is different about the Cullens and I is that we are vegetarians. We drink animal blood, not human. Dad? Are you alright?"-Bella

"How can this be? And you knew? The whole time I was in the dark? And now you're a…a _vampire _too?"-Charlie

"Yes, dad. I am a vampire. Edward is a vampire. We are all vampires. I figured out the truth about Edward after I moved to Forks. When he left me, he left to protect me. I couldn't tell you, because I was trying to protect you too."-Bella

"I should have been there to stop this from happening."-Charlie

"Dad, no! How can you say that? Can't you see how happy I am? I get to be with the love of my life forever. I finally found a place I belong."-Bella

"I guess I'm happy too. You never seemed to fit in, Bells. No offense. Now that I am looking at you, I am seeing you happier than I have in a long time."-Charlie

I swear I heard Alice murmur "I told you so" under her breath.

"Thanks dad. You can't imagine how much this means to me."-Bella

"You're welcome. So, what exactly happened? You told me that Edward was going to commit suicide. And did he…you know…bite you?"-Charlie

"Well, some vampires have special abilities. Alice has visions, Jasper can control feelings, Edward can read minds, and I have no bloodlust, am a shield, and have control over life. When I went cliff diving in La Push, Alice had a vision and thought I was committing suicide. She thought I was dead. Edward found out, and sought to anger the vampire leaders enough, so that they would kill him. By the time Alice found out I was alive, it was too late. We went to stop him, but we were too late. He was gone. I was completely depressed, so I stayed here. Then I realized that I was, uh, pregnant."-Bella

"WHAT!!!"-Charlie

"Please let me finish Charlie, please."-Bella

"Fine, but it had better be good."-Charlie

"It turns out that I had been pregnant since before he left, since pregnancy works differently between vampires and humans. So, when I had the twins, I was automatically turned into a vampire."-Bella-"I turned out to have power over life, so I brought Edward back. Eventually, I forgave him, and we ended up engaged, with a wedding in 3 days."

"Alright. This is hard for me, but I promise not to explode. Can I see the…twins now? I can't believe I am a grandpa."-Charlie

"No problem, dad. EJ! Reneesme! Come out here and say hi to grandpa. Just so you know, they age much faster than humans."-Bella

Charlie's eyes started to water as the twins ran up to him and gave him two giant hugs.

"Hi EJ, Reneesme. I'm your grandpa, Charlie."-Charlie

"Hi grandpa! I'm glad to meet you!"-EJ

"Hi grandpa! Glad you're here!"-Reneesme

"You two are very advanced, aren't you? They are…wow…just wow."-Charlie

"Would you like to hear their whole names and what they stand for?"-Bella

"Yes please."-Charlie

"This is Reneesme Carlie Allie Cullen. Reneeseme is Renee and Esme put together. Carlie is Carlisle and Charlie put together. And, finally, Allie is Alice and Rosalie put together."-Bella-"And this is Edward Jett Jacob Cullen. Obviously the meaning behind Edward is, well, obvious. Jett is Jasper and Emmett put together. I also included Jacob in his name because he was mu best friend, and he had helped me so much."

"Oh, Bella. They are great names. You even included me in them. I am so very happy. Thank you. You couldn't have given me a better surprise. But, on the subject of Jacob, does he…know?"-Charlie

"Yes, he does know. Don't go all "Did everyone know but me" on me dad, because there is a perfectly good explanation. Jacob is a werewolf, and he is the one who told me about vampires in the first place. That is also why Billy isn't completely fond of the Cullens."-Bella

"Werewolves? Vampires? How the HELL did I miss all of this? I guess there is nothing I can do about it though. And weirdly, I'm okay with it all."-Charlie

"That's great, dad. One question. I was wondering if you would like the choice of joining us as vampires. You could be around forever. You could stay with me forever. What do you say?"-Bella

"This is very overwhelming, but I have been thinking about it this whole time. I figured that the question would come up, so, I say…yes."-Charlie

"Really!!! Thank you so much Charlie. You can't imagine how much it means to me."-Bella

"No problem Bells. But, what about your mom?"-Charlie

"The truth is that, while she accepted that I probably won't see her again, she probably wouldn't fit in with this world. She deserves a normal, human, carefree life with Phil. Besides, you were always the stronger one."-Bella

"I suppose you're right. Now. How long does the transformation take? And…who's taking a bite out of me?"-Charlie

"The transformation takes about 3 days, so if I bite you now, you should be a vamp in time for the wedding."-Bella

"Will it hurt?"-Charlie

"I am not going to lie to you dad. Even though I changed a bit differently from you, our transformation will make you feel like you are on fire."-Bella

"Wonderful. Well, let's get this over with."-Charlie

He got up and followed me into his room. Edward came with me, just in case. Once he lied down on the bed, he closed his eyes and said, "I love you, Bells."

"I love you, too, dad. This will be over before you know it."-Bella

With that, I bit him in as many places as possible, so that the venom could spread faster. I sat down on the bed, and as I had done with Edward, I waited. This time, however, I was at peace.

It's finally here. Forever, eternity, whatever you want to call it. And it's perfect just the way it is. Again, I say what can go wrong? But this time, I'm not too worried.

**Review!!!**

**Review!!! **

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**

**Review!!!**


End file.
